Time for Plan B
by MoondustWolf
Summary: If one the Animorphs' plans went wrong, they'd all be killed, right? Or maybe they'd just be diven out of their minds. . . rated for a bad word or two


Time For Plan B . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs. If I did, it would have ended differently.   
  
So don't sue me, okay? Thanks!  
  
A/N: This will be . . .odd. It was created out of a mix of sickness and giddiness. But I've   
  
been planning on it for a while. Also, no Ax in this. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!  
  
My name is Jake. That's all I can tell you. If I tell you any more, who knows what could   
  
happen. We could be killed; we could lose everything, it could all fall apart.  
  
Which I think is what's happening right now.  
  
Let me just ask you- have you ever had one of those days?  
  
It started out innocently enough. Cassie picked up a poster for some kind of party with   
  
the sharing. We were simply going in to spy on them, we didn't want to cause any   
  
damage at this point. We just wanted to check things out.  
  
Why didn't we just stay home?  
  
The night air was near-freezing as four humans and a red-tailed hawk walked into an   
  
abandoned lot. Nearby, loud music was playing, and teenagers could be heard laughing   
  
and talking.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Marco asked, irritably, brushing his hands over his arms   
  
for warmth "I mean, what's they point if we aren't going to blow anything up?"  
  
Rachel sneered "Because if we just go in and start blowing things up, they'll kill us in   
  
two seconds flat"  
  
"But why can't we just-"  
  
"Look." Jake snapped irritably, "We're doing this so we can take action. We need a   
  
plan."  
  
"The more we know, the better we can do. Unless you want to make this whole saving   
  
the world business even more complicated Marco?" Tobias asked, fluttering down to land   
  
on Cassie's shoulder. Marco sighed, and threw his arms up in defeat. Slowly, one by one,   
  
the Animorphs shape-shifted. Marco and Rachel into dogs, Jake and Cassie into cats.   
  
Tobias was to keep watch from above.  
  
It was Cassie who had first told them about the party. They suspected the Sharing was up   
  
for getting new members, but the Yeerk group had never done so this publicly. So, Jake   
  
had rounded them all up to investigate, and if necessary, as Marco but it "crash their   
  
bash"  
  
Marco and Rachel took off to the back of the party, behind where some basketball hoops   
  
were set up. Jake and Cassie stuck under some bushes to get a first-hand look at the   
  
goings-on.  
  
"Cassie, are you sure these are the best morphs for this job?" Jake asked. "I mean, we're   
  
not exactly discreet . . ."  
  
"Actually, we are." Cassie assured him. "There are tons of stray animals around here. I   
  
come by and feed them sometimes. Nobody will think twice about us."  
  
At that moment however, a young girl came toddling up through the brush. She stopped   
  
directly in front of the two cats and blinked for a moment. They were all just frozen there   
  
for a few minutes. Finally Jake took a cautious step forward.  
  
"KITTIES!" the little girl squealed at the stop of her lungs, and charged straight at them.   
  
Alarmed, Cassie took off, Jake on her heels. They blazed across the field. They were fast   
  
on their cat legs, yet the girl always seemed to be directly behind them.  
  
~Damn it, she's fast. ~ Cassie panted in mind-speak, looking around franticly for a place   
  
to hide. At last, they came upon a tree, and bolted up it, into the highest branches. The   
  
girl reached the base of the tree, and after a moment of falling over from stretching to   
  
reach the lowest branch, she gave up.  
  
"Mean kitties." The girl said, pouting, and ran off. As soon as she was out of site, Jake   
  
whipped around to face, Cassie, his fur puffed up as though he'd been out through the   
  
dryer. Cassie burst out laughing at him, but he just glared back at her.  
  
~Very funny. What was that about being discreet? ~ Cassie narrowed her eyes.  
  
~I didn't count on anyone under 13 years old ~ She replied defensively "Look, let's just   
  
hope Rachel and Marco can get this done."  
  
Behind a picket fence, at one end of the basketball court, Rachel and Marco peered out at   
  
the party. The music made their ears pound, and some of the kids were obviously drunk.  
  
~I'm surprised they don't have any cows here ~, Marco smirked. Rachel stared at him.  
  
~Excuse me? Cows? ~ She asked, again seriously wondering about Marco's mental   
  
health. Marco sighed.  
  
~ Hello? Cow tipping? ~ Marco said, as though it were obvious. Rachel shook her head   
  
(very strange for a dog) and continued watching.  
  
~ We need a closer look ~ Rachel grumbled, and edged out into the empty space. After a   
  
moment, Marco followed her, grumbling all the way. They thought they were out of   
  
sight, but-  
  
"Heyyy look, wulves!" one of the older boys slurred at the top of his lungs. In no time a   
  
few of his friends had joined him.  
  
"Les gettem!" one of the friends shouted, and the others roared in agreement"  
  
~ Oh s- ~ Rachel started, and then she and Marco were off, charging, terrified, away. But   
  
they hadn't gotten enough of a lead. She could hear the idiots laughing, heard them   
  
picking up some kind of weapon, heard something flying toward her. . .  
  
A soccer net fell on top of them, holding the two dogs in a mock cage.  
  
~What the?! A soccer net? This is their plan to get us? ~ Marco asked, half bewildered,   
  
half amused.  
  
~ Well, if they'd go around tipping cows, why wouldn't they consider a net a trap? ~   
  
Rachel asked idly. They waited until they boys ran off, then began chewing through the   
  
rope. ~ I hope the others are having more luck than us . . . ~  
  
Still drunk, the guys started to rejoin the party. But something caught their eyes. Two   
  
cats, jumping down from a tree. Or rather, two dangerous tigers.  
  
~ All right, let's try this again ~ Jake muttered as he hit the ground. He took a few stops   
  
then paused. ~Hey, do you hear something? ~ He asked Cassie. Before she could   
  
respond, however, they met a band of young men, all holding beers.  
  
~ Oh man, I think they're drunk ~ Cassie groaned, and sure enough, they were again   
  
chased down. ~Man I'm getting really sick of this. At least they aren't- ~ Suddenly, a   
  
water balloon exploded next to Jake, causing him to yowl and hiss ~ -armed ~ Cassie   
  
finished weakly. They ran and ran, getting drenched, until at last their pursuers'   
  
drunkenness took over, and they were able to escape. They sat, trying to catch their   
  
breath through their small lungs, and were soon joined by Marco and Rachel, who were   
  
both panting furiously.  
  
~So, you guys didn't have any luck either? ~ Jake asked, and groaned as they both said   
  
no.   
  
~ Hey, has anyone seen Tobias? ~ Cassie asked, concerned. They all looked around, but   
  
nobody saw him. Just as they began to panic, the hawk flew up looking pleased with   
  
himself, though also apologetic.  
  
~ Sorry, guys, I got distracted. There were all these mice running around, and . . .~ he   
  
broke off, and stared at the seen before him. Two cats, soaked, and ready to kill, and two   
  
dogs, looking extremely irritable, with bits of rope in their fur. He struggled not to laugh.   
  
~ What happened to you guys? ~ He snickered. Marco lost it.  
  
"What happened to us? What HAPPENED to us?! Why would you care, being off getting   
  
fast food, while we were being killed?! ~ With that, he charged at Tobias, and   
  
pandemonium broke out again. Feeling very old, Jake turned and dragged himself away   
  
from the chaos to lick his wounds.  
  
~ Time ~ he hissed, ~for plan B~  
  
A/N- Okay, I know it's not very good, I wrote in about 20 minutes. But click the little   
  
box and review anyway! 


End file.
